


В белом кружеве

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Заметив, что Баки, кажется, возбуждают некоторые вещи, Стив решает удивить его в преддверии дня рождения.





	В белом кружеве

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In White Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477552) by [vespertineflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora). 



> Трусики такие, как [здесь](https://www.freshpair.com/products/stretch-lace-bong-thong)

Глядя на себя в зеркало, Стив почувствовал, как начинают пылать щеки – он поворачивался то одним, то другим боком, стараясь разглядеть себя получше. Он ожидал, что будет выглядеть сексуально, но зеркало показывало что-то странное.

В теории это казалось хорошей идеей. Когда они с Баки натолкнулись в сети на видео, где один из актеров появился на экране в кружевных стрингах, Стив сразу заметил как изменилось поведение Баки – тот заерзал, уселся немного напряженно и почти сразу начал ласкать себя через штаны. Это был далеко не первый их совместный просмотр порно, и обычно Баки принимался за себя не раньше, чем пара на экране приступала непосредственно к делу. 

Стив не знал пока, верен ли его анализ, так что через неделю или около того он специально нашел другое видео с актером в кружевных трусах, и да, он услышал, как Баки резко вдохнул, неловко пошевелился и снова стал поглаживать себя в джинсах. 

Ну и... Стив решил, что, возможно, это стоит попробовать. Не то чтобы у них случился какой-то застой, ни в коем случае, но… Скоро был день рождения Баки, и это, решил Стив, могло бы стать неплохим сюрпризом. 

Стринги были не то чтобы неудобными, но ощущались странно. Белый кружевной пояс низко обхватывал его бедра, и хозяйство было плотно прижато. Сзади тонкая полоска ткани вклинивалась между половинками, и каждый раз, когда он поворачивал бедра, чтобы посмотреть, или подтягивал сползающее кружево, она терлась о его анус – честно говоря, это заставляло его краснеть сильнее всего. 

Раздался звук открывающейся входной двери – Баки вернулся с покупками, – и Стив глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, а затем позвал: 

– Баки? Как сможешь, заглянешь сюда? 

– Конечно, – послышался ответ Баки через приоткрытую дверь спальни… А дальше оставалось только ждать. 

Через несколько минут Стив услышал, как Баки направился к нему, и повернулся навстречу с несколько смущенной улыбкой в надежде проверить его реакцию.

Баки распахнул дверь со словами «Тебе помо...», но осекся, только взглянув на Стива раскрыв рот и вытаращив глаза. Он отступил чуть назад, оперся о дверной косяк, обводя жадным взглядом открывшееся зрелище.

– С наступающим днем рождения, – нервно сказал Стив, практически ощущая его взгляд на себе. Он подавил внезапный порыв бросить все, спрятаться в ванной и притвориться, что ничего не было.

Наконец Баки приподнял уголок рта в улыбке и произнес, затаив дыхание:

– Черт побери, Стив. 

– Это значит «хорошо», да ведь? – спросил Стив, хотя он уже имел шанс скосить глаза на ширинку Баки и полагал, что знает ответ. 

– Ну да, это значит «хорошо», ты, тормоз, – ответил тот с легким смешком. – Если, конечно, ты не против оказаться запертым со мной в этой комнате как минимум весь следующий час.

– Совершенно не против, – с видимым облегчением произнес Стив. Обтягивающие кружевные трусики совершенно не помогали скрыть его начинающий твердеть член. 

– Отлично, – отозвался Баки, не отрывая от него глаз, и протянул руку, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь. Он молча любовался Стивом, пожирал его взглядом с неимоверно довольным видом. – Я что, так легко спалился? 

Стив рассмеялся.

– Ага, совсем.

– Ну, я не жалею. – Баки улыбнулся до ушей. – Ну-ка, повернись? 

Стив снова почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо, и выполнил просьбу, медленно развернулся и услышал, как Баки восхищенно выдыхает. 

– Господи боже, да это стринги, – сказал тот в изумлении. – Я так тебя люблю. 

Стив засмеялся и вновь повернулся лицом к Баки, который наконец-то отлепился от двери и начал сбрасывать одежду – куртка и рубашка полетели на кресло в углу, – все еще стараясь не отводить глаз от Стива. Его рука потянулась к бедру Стива, и тот подался навстречу. 

– Ты такой… – он прервался на быстрый поцелуй, – красивый. 

Стив ответил, обняв Баки за шею и вжимаясь в него.

– Я рад, что тебе понравилось. 

– Очень понравилось, – ответил Баки и прикусил нижнюю губу Стива, затем проник языком между его губами, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Он прижался бедрами к Стиву, продолжая играть с его языком, и тот почувствовал, как член набухает в тонких кружевах, и как к нему прижимается стояк Баки. 

Через пару минут Баки подцепил большими пальцами ткань на боках Стива и потянул чуть вверх, отчего она туго обтянула мошонку и резанула между ягодицами, заставив Стива судорожно выдохнуть в рот Баки. Он прижался еще крепче, и Баки в ответ снова подергал кружево. По всему телу Стива пробежала дрожь, он застонал, наконец понимая, зачем он надел то, что надел, а Баки ухмыльнулся новообретенному преимуществу.

К тому времени, как Баки начал подталкивать его назад к кровати, Стив уже тяжело дышал. Баки тянул его за ткань стрингов, помогая устроиться на постели, лишь потом занялся своей одеждой и сбросил штаны и белье, все еще не отводя от Стива глаз. 

Кожа Стива постепенно покрывалась румянцем, нежно-розовые пятна расползались по груди, шее и животу; дыша сквозь полуоткрытые губы, он наблюдал, как Баки раздевается, как раскачивается его напряженный член, не сдерживаемый больше резинкой трусов. 

Баки залез в кровать и опустился на колени между ног Стива, глядя ему прямо в глаза и наклоняясь, накрывая собой и нежно целуя.

– Ты обалденный, ты знаешь?

Стив улыбнулся, и его щеки покраснели еще ярче. Он представлял, куда клонит Баки, и несмотря на то, как его это всегда смущало, он не намеревался останавливать его. Ему это нравилось. 

Рука прошлась по шее Стива, пальцы осторожно цепляли кожу, и Баки поцеловал его в уголок губ. 

– Люблю каждую частицу тебя, – прошептал Баки, почти не разрывая поцелуй, – твои голубые глаза, твои прекрасные губы, – он прижался к ним снова, принимаясь затем целовать его щеку и подбородок, скользя вдоль линии челюсти. – И то, как мило ты пыхтишь, когда я вот так... 

Стив ощутил движение пальцев прежде, чем они сомкнулись на его соске, и резко вдохнул во внезапном приливе возбуждения; он улыбнулся, как того и хотел Баки. 

Тот тихо засмеялся Стиву в шею, проводя губами по нежной коже, и его пальцы двинулись ниже, скользнули по животу.

– Люблю смотреть, как ты краснеешь, когда возбуждаешься. Как ты дрожишь, как ты стонешь. Как поджимаешь пальцы ног, когда ты совсем близко.

Баки осторожно потянул губами кожу на шее, одновременно погладив его член сквозь кружево, и Стив мягко застонал, приподнимая бедра навстречу прикосновению. 

– Ты так чертовски хорош, – продолжил он, снова рассыпая поцелуи, и сдвинулся, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу и поймать взгляд Стива. – Как же мне повезло. 

Стив обхватил Баки за щеки, притягивая в поцелуй, но через мгновение оторвался, тепло улыбнулся и прошептал задыхающимся голосом:

– Это мне повезло. 

Баки широко ухмыльнулся и нырнул в новый поцелуй, в этот раз не отвлекаясь, хотя рука его сползла дальше. Он потирал, поглаживал Стива. В какой-то момент оттянул пояс трусов, и напряженный член Стива распрямился, вырвавшись наружу, однако оказался пойман и плотно прижат к животу резинкой, которую Баки аккуратно опустил на место. 

Рука Баки скользнула еще ниже, пролезла под тесемку стрингов и принялась поглаживать вокруг дырки, и Стив застонал ему в рот от легкого давления пальцев, приподнимая бедра, чтобы ему было удобнее. Через минуту Баки все же прервался, потянувшись за лубрикантом на прикроватном столике, выдавил немного себе на пальцы и тут же вернул их обратно, теперь наконец-то сумев протолкнуть один внутрь. 

Стив вцепился в длинные волосы Баки, чувствуя растяжение, ощущая, как пальцы – один, другой, а потом и третий – приоткрывали его по чуть-чуть, пока Баки не начал сгибать их, задевая простату. Стив вскрикнул, вскидывая бедра, его член задергался, и, когда Баки вытянул пальцы, он ощутил внезапную пустоту. 

Баки продолжал целовать его, но начал сдвигаться. Он медленно повернулся набок и потянул Стива за собой. Стиву было достаточно руки Баки на своем бедре, чтобы понять намек – он подполз к нему, опуская руки на грудь, и уселся верхом.

Баки откинул голову на подушки, но глаза его были открыты, и он улыбнулся, когда Стив устраивался. Он ухватил Стива за задницу и слегка стиснул, а затем подцепил одним пальцем тесемку стрингов, чтобы не мешала, как раз когда Стив приподнялся, примеряясь к члену Баки. Стив глубоко вдохнул и начал осторожно опускаться, позволяя толстому члену Баки медленно заполнить его. 

Баки наслаждался зрелищем. Стив это быстро понял, почувствовав на себе взгляд, полный любви и обожания – и он был более чем счастлив порадовать Баки. 

Он испустил долгий стон, когда заполучил член Баки в себя до самого основания, и уселся поудобнее, направляемый руками Баки, лежащими на бедрах. Сам он оперся о грудь Баки и откинул назад голову, начиная медленно покачиваться. Он дышал короткими, будто случайными рывками, перемежающимися с судорожными сглатываниями, от которых дергался его кадык – он знал, как это нравится Баки. Он качнул задницей вниз, принимая Баки глубоко, насколько возможно, и кружевная резинка, прижимающая его член, натянулась при этом движении, дополнительно стимулируя. 

Медленно, но уверенно он стал ускоряться, быстрее покачивая бедрами вперед и назад, и слыша, как стонет под ним Баки, но затем начал выше приподниматься, позволяя Баки выйти из него на дюйм или поболее, и снова обрушиваясь вниз. 

Когда Стив открыл глаза, Баки выглядел исступленным, завороженным его движениями, он стонал через каждые несколько толчков. Он вцепился Стиву в бедра и начал двигаться ему навстречу, приподнимаясь и толкаясь вверх, когда тот опускался, стараясь войти еще глубже, сводя Стива с ума. 

Стив задвигался жестче и понял, что уже близок, и Баки, словно почувствовав это, приподнялся. Он крепко обхватил Стива руками – одной за поясницу, другой обнимая за плечи и шею. От этого Стиву стало труднее двигаться, но, что более важно, он знал, что собирается делать Баки. 

В один момент Стив оказался на спине, а Баки втиснулся в него на всю длину, заставив громко застонать, выгнуться навстречу, оторвавшись от кровати. Баки больше не двигался, лишь губы его скользили по шее Стива. Он посасывал и кусал чувствительную кожу, а Стив сильно сжимал вокруг него руки, хрипло дыша, и ощущал, как его член истекает смазкой ему на живот.

Когда Стив перестал балансировать на грани, Баки снова задвигался. В новом положении он стал двигаться долгими, более сильными толчками, и, боже, Стиву казалось, что он был в раю. Баки знал в точности, как быстро ему нужно, как сильно, как глубоко. Он умел подобрать подходящий угол, чтобы Стив оставался на вершине блаженства как можно дольше, чтобы его голова кружилась от удовольствия – от чувства наполненности и от трения кружева о член при каждом движении. 

В какой-то момент Баки проехался ему точно по простате, и Стив почти что заскулил, звезды завертелись у него перед глазами, и тогда стало не до нежностей. Баки увеличил темп. Его бедра задвигались быстрее, жестче, звук шлепков кожи по коже почти заглушил их громкие стоны, и Стив впился ногтями Баки в спину, пытаясь удержаться за него. 

– Аах, – выдохнул он, уже близко, так близко, и толчок за толчком подгоняли его к концу: – Баки! 

Стив чуть не заорал, кончая, его тело накрепко сжалось вокруг Баки от оргазма, волнами проходящего сквозь него. Его грудь и живот были заляпаны собственной спермой. Баки продолжал толкаться в него, что, кажется, только продлило его оргазм, пока Стив не начал дрожать от сверхчувствительности, и тогда Баки дернулся один последний раз, кончая с хриплым стоном. 

Они свалились на кровать, голова Баки упала на грудь Стиву. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем они оба достаточно пришли в себя для связной речи (не то чтобы им срочно требовалось о чем-то поговорить). Вместо этого их ладони лениво гладили все, что подворачивалось, Баки поцеловал Стива куда-то в грудь, а тот провел рукой по его волосам. 

В какой-то момент Баки вытащил член, но они не разлепились. Наоборот, устроившись поудобнее, они улыбались, дыша друг другом несколько спокойных минут. 

– Так ты… – наконец заговорил Баки, поглаживая Стива по боку, а потом подцепил резинку его трусов и резко отпустил, так, что она щелкнула по бедру. – Ты же оставишь их, да? 

Стив беззвучно засмеялся.

– Раз ты так реагируешь, как я могу даже подумать о том, чтобы их выбросить? 

Баки фыркнул, легонько вжавшись ему в грудь лицом.

– Так-то лучше.

– Просто в следующий раз придется быть немного осторожнее, – хитро улыбнулся Стив. – Я же не хочу, чтобы мой пожилой бойфренд… 

– Ты меня всего на ОДИН год младше, Стив. 

– …заработал внезапный сердечный приступ от перевозбуждения, – закончил он, ухмыляясь своей шутке, отчего Баки притворно-оскорбленно усмехнулся и немного приподнялся, нависая над ним. 

– Когда-нибудь, Роджерс... – произнес Баки с выражением наигранной угрозы, наклоняясь вперед и прижимаясь к нему губами. – Когда-нибудь я женюсь на тебе, и тебе придется терпеть меня до конца своих дней, хочешь не хочешь. 

Стив тихо рассмеялся, улыбаясь от уха до уха, но его щеки снова залило румянцем, и сердце забилось при одной мысли. 

– Дождаться не могу, – тепло ответил он и притянул Баки в очередной поцелуй.


End file.
